


i'll save you

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)-Centric, Serial Killers, Torture, Violence, but warning if it might trigger anyone, grammar who?, idk her, idk how to tag, idk if it's that graphic, idk is there even angst in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jinyoung felt goosebumps rising on his arm, and he can't help the unsettling feeling as he speed walks along the crosswalk. suddenly, someone was grabbing him by his arm and pulling him back, placing a rag on his mouth.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 66





	i'll save you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a one-shot, and my first nor second language is english so sorry for the shit grammar

"why are you blaming me? isn't it your incompetence that makes us lose the suspect?" the tension in the room was high even a knife couldn't cut it. jaebeom and jinyoung was glaring at each other, anger seeping out from the both of them. the other five in the team were looking at them hesitantly, not sure to stop them or just let them be.

jackson, always the peacemaker, starts speaking. "hey guys, calm down. let's talk this through okay?" fortunately, jinyoung sits down and jaebeom follows, both of them still cursing at each other. "so, where was he last seen?" jaebeom asks, eyes scanning through the papers in front of him. 

"in front of the convenience store, close to where the victim was found, 5 hours after he made that phone call." bambam replies, eyes looking at the monitor that was showing the cctv of the area. 

"so he came back to the crime scene, knowing full well the authorities are there." mark said, hands rubbing his temple. their team - or division, whatever you want to call it - was assigned to a case of a serial killer that is out on the loose for 6 months. 

they still haven't caught the suspect even though his face is plaster everywhere. the people are blaming the police for not doing their job right and the seven of them are getting pressured by the higher ups. 

jaebeom was flipping through the reports, looking at the pattern of the killings. the suspect would always kidnap his victims on the 1st of every month, torture them and after a week, he would make a phone call to the police station, using a payphone reporting that he just saw a murder. 

the murderer is brutal, the victim would always be found strapped by the wall, wrists bound by rope hanging from a pipe, ankles shackled. the suspect would only inflict injuries on the victims bodies but nowhere else. all of the victims are in their early and mid twenties, both men and women. 

all seven of them are on edge, it's 12:23 a.m. and it's 1st of july. if they can't catch the suspect and a report about a missing person comes in later, they all might as well get fired.

jinyoung stands up and the six of them looks at him. "i'm gonna buy coffee, anyone wants one?" everyone looks at him blankly, a sign of them not getting enough sleep these past few months. 

jinyoung knocks on the table to get their attention, and all of them seem to snap out of their trance and a flurry of orders comes in. he grabs his wallet and steps out of the meeting room, stretching his body because of the stiffness of sitting on the chair for too long.

some of the police officers who were working the night shift greets him in the hallway, and he greets them back, giving them a small smile. jinyoung steps out of the police station, and he breaths in the fresh air, having been cooping up in the room these past few days.

he stands at the crosswalk, waiting for the pedestrian light to turn green. jinyoung can't help the feeling of him being watch and he looks around to see if there was someone suspicious.

he founds no one around him, and he just pass it off as the wind because he forgot to bring his cardigan. he crosses the road when the light turns green, going into the coffee shop that was open 24/7. "oh jinyoung, you're here again. the usual?" the woman behind the counter smiles at him, and jinyoung smiles back, nodding his head, leaning against the counter. "yeah auntie." he looks around, finding only one couple sitting at the end of the shop and a student studying. 

jinyoung almost found himself dozing off on the counter because of the warm atmosphere the coffee shop is emitting if not for the owner tapping his shoulder. "ah thank you auntie." he grabs the coffees, pays with his card and gives her another smile before stepping out of the shop. 

jinyoung felt goosebumps rising on his arm, and he can't help the unsettling feeling as he speed walks along the crosswalk. suddenly, someone was grabbing him by his arm and pulling him back, placing a rag on his mouth. 

jinyoung struggles with the person as much as he can with both of his hands holding the coffee, but he can't help it when he inhales what he expects is chloroform, and his grip on the coffee holder loosen. he could hear them falling on the ground and his body sags onto the person, and he could only mutter _jaebeom hyung_ before he lose conscious. 

-

"where is jinyoung hyung? isn't he just going to buy coffee?" youngjae asks. two hours had passed and they just realize that jinyoung hasn't return. "have you tried calling his phone?" jaebeom said, not looking up from the reports he's reading.

"he's not answering. aren't you worry about your boyfriend, hyung?" jaebeom sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "he's a grown up youngjae. he knows how to take care of himself." 

they continued to work in silence, the occasional questions of the case popping up but other than that, no one said a word. 

after a few hours, a police assistant barges in, disrupting the comfortable silence. "inspector jaebeom, someone on the line wants to talk to you." jaebeom stands up and follows behind the police assistant, who he remembers by the name jisung. the other police assistant at the desk gives him the phone, and he puts it to his ear.

"inspector lim jaebeom speaking, who is this?" he could hear someone else in the background, as if the person was struggling. "i have your fellow partner here with me," jaebeom could now clearly here the grunts of a person, and he starts to be alert. 

"jaebeom hyung," jaebeom's blood runs cold, he knows that voice anywhere. "it's the seri-" he could hear jinyoung's voice getting muffled, and then the the man he was speaking to earlier talks again. "if you want to save him, i suggest you start finding him faster." and the call ended. 

jaebeom slams the phone down and walks angrily to their division, where some of them are already dozing off. "guys wake up, it's an emergency." jaebeom could feel his hand trembling and tears threatening to come out. 

"jaebeom what's wrong?" mark asks, seeing jaebeom distraught condition. "jinyoung," his voice breaks, and everyone is listening and aware now. "the serial killer has taken him." everyone in the room audibly gasps. jaebeom could hear the typing's of keyboard and mark speaks up.

"he was last located at songpa-gu and then his phone is turn off." jaebeom takes his coat and walks out of the room, knowing the others are following behind him. "you guys go first, i'm going to go report this to the csg." and they part ways.

-

jinyoung woke up the second time feeling lightheaded. he remembers the killer, _minhyuk_ , calling jaebeom and jinyoung tried to tell him it was the serial killer before he was cut off by minhyuk's hands. he hopes jaebeom could take a hint and knows what jinyoung was talking about. 

he tried to move his hands but then he felt the pain on his wrists. he tilt his head upwards to see his hands bound with a rope, tied up to a pipe attach to the wall horizontally. it was the only thing keeping him standing.

jinyoung looks around him, realizing that he's in an abandoned warehouse, if the pile of construction steel collecting dust is anything to go by. jinyoung tried to loosen the rope but it's as if minhyuk knows what he's doing because the rope was tight, and the way he tied it makes it hard to untie it.

jinyoung heard footsteps, and he looks up to see minhyuk walking up to him. he tries to not visibly flinch when he saw what minhyuk was holding in his hand. "you know, i've been eyeing you since you were investigating on my case." minhyuk roughly holds his chin up, making him look directly into minhyuk's eyes. 

"you are pretty. the perfect canvas for my art." minhyuk's hands starts unbuttoning his white shirt, and jinyoung lifts his feet in an attempt to kick him but something was stopping it. then jinyoung remembers from the report about how the victims ankles were shackled. jinyoung shakes his ankle a bit to hear the unmistakable sound of chain dangling. 

jinyoung widens his eyes when he felt the tip of the knife digging lightly into his sides and minhyuk continues to drag it across his abdomen. "all my other victims were pretty too, but not as pretty as you." jinyoung bites his lower lips to prevent himself from screaming, tears welling in his eyes. minhyuk stops there, and jinyoung's tears run down his face, feeling the pain settling in. 

minhyuk drops the knife to the ground, untying the knots around the pipe that was holding him up and drops him to the floor. jinyoung's head hit the floor hard and his eyes blur for a moment. he couldn't register what was happening when minhyuk start to kick him in the ribs, his stomach, the knife wound. minhyuk stops after what felt like hours, and jinyoung could feel something was insert into him and he blacks out. 

-

it has been three days since the phone call and they still have no clue as to where did minhyuk brought jinyoung. they check the place where jinyoung's last location was detected but there was no sign of both of them. bambam has check the cctvs in front of the police station and saw the car minhyuk drag jinyoung into.

they trace the route of the car and found it abandoned on the street of an empty road. thanks to the tip of a civilian, who said she saw someone dragging a person into another car, mark is trying to find the said car. thankfully the civilian saw the license plate, so it makes it more easier to track it.

everyone was working day and night, not getting any sleep, thriving off caffeine. jaebeom was trying so hard not to break down and stay strong so they could find jinyoung faster, but jackson saw jaebeom crying the other day in the record room and jackson could only hug and comfort him.

yugyeom checks back the location where the previous killing take place. he could see a pattern in the places, every one of them is an abandoned warehouse in the city, and all of them are 10 kilometres away. "hyung," the four of them looks at him, stopping what they were doing. yugyeom starts to explain what he thought, ending it with _it's just a theory_.

jaebeom tells youngjae to search for a city 10 kilometres away from hanam and an abandoned warehouse near that area. "but hyung it's just what i thought. what if he's not there?" jaebeom pats his back. "anything is possible yugyeom. it's okay if he's not there, but what if he is? we can't just let the opportunity slip." 

"jaebeom hyung there's one." youngjae turns the laptop to jaebeom, showing the map of where the warehouse is located. "okay, jackson and yugyeom follow me. we are going to search that place first. if he is there, we will call for backup." the others nod, and the three of them went out of the room and into jaebeom's car, speeding towards the location youngjae had stated.

-

jinyoung woke up with water splash to his body. jinyoung grunts, the water coming in contact with the wounds burns. jinyoung limbs feels sore from being tied up for too long, he just wanted to lay down on the ground and rest. it has been three days - jinyoung found out by the small window at the top of the warehouse - and his team still haven't found him yet. 

jinyoung doesn't know how long he could take the torture. on the first day after minhyuk sedates him with a drug, he woke up again to minhyuk lifting up his shirt and digging the knife into his back in many short lines. it's like he's drawing on jinyoung's back but it's painful that jinyoung could feel the blood trickling down his back and seeping into his shirt. 

the second day, minhyuk shows up with a steel pipe that was probably lying around the warehouse. he starts to hit jinyoung with the steel pipe, numerous times on his back he could feel the dried blood coming out again, on his ribs jinyoung's sure it's broken. 

jinyoung looks up, his body shivering from the cold water. he could see the knife again and jinyoung readies himself for whatever minhyuk's going to do to him. "it doesn't seem like your co-workers care about you." minhyuk caress his face, and it takes everything in jinyoung to not spit at his face.

"let's start, shall we?" and minhyuk lightly carves the knife on his abs, dragging it across to his side. he repeats in the opposite direction, layering it on top of the one he just made. jinyoung sags against the wall, and his wrists tugs painfully against the rope. if it's not for the binds, jinyoung would have fallen on his knees. 

"you look pretty like this. all broken for me." minhyuk nicks the knife on his chest and jinyoung lets tears fall from his face. he just prays for the others to hurry because he doesn't think he's going to last any longer.

-

it's the next day and jaebeom's pacing through the room, waiting for mark to match the license plate to the cars on the cctv. when jaebeom, jackson and yugyeom checks the warehouse at namyangju, it was empty and so they went back to the police station. yugyeom apologizes but jaebeom said that it's not his fault, that they would find jinyoung.

mark has been matching the license plate for 3 hours and now it's nearing 4 p.m. they have check all the cctv in the city but the car minhyuk uses wasn't spotted anywhere. they are now checking in goyang and jaebeom hopes that this is where they would finally found jinyoung. 

"i found it!" mark shouts, and everyone stands up from their seat and gather around mark. he tracks the route the car takes and found it stopping in front of a construction warehouse. "okay guys let's go. bambam call for backup and an ambulance." 

jaebeom grabs his car key and gets into his car, mark sitting in the passenger seat and bambam hops in the back while the other three took the patrol car. mark puts in the location in the gps and jaebeom speeds up towards the location.

-

jinyoung was drag onto a chair, hands tied behind his back and he winces from the wound on his back hitting the back of the chair. 

he could still feel the pain from the wound this morning when minhyuk came up to him and drags the knife from the top right of his shoulder down his back and stops at the bottom of his left torso, then he continued to hit him with the steel pipe at the same spot. 

"someone told me your team has found you and is on their way here." minhyuk starts, and jinyoung has to repeat the sentence in his head the second time to understand what he means. "you have someone from the inside?" jinyoung questions, shock to know that someone from the inside was working with this serial killer. "of course. how do you think i'm not caught yet." 

the shock was short lasting as his head was only thinking that his team, his _best friends_ , his _boyfriend_ is coming to save him. "i was having real fun with you. sad that we have to end this here." the knife minhyuk was holding plunges into his stomach through his button up shirt, and minhyuk twisted the knife when it was inside him. he whimpers when the knife was pull out of him. 

the blood seeps through his white shirt, though he's sure the shirt has now turn into a blood red color. he could hear the sirens, and relief washed his body. it seems as minhyuk hears it too, because he stands behind jinyoung and held jinyoung's head back, the knife blade resting on his throat. 

the door to the warehouse bursts open seconds later, and he could see all six of them standing there, guns pointing towards minhyuk. "drop your weapon and hands up!" jaebeom's voice resonates through out the place. jinyoung looks at mark, and he could see mark's hand shaking while holding the gun, eyes showing anger and worry.

jinyoung looks at the others, and all of their eyes shows similar emotions as mark. "shoot me if you want," minhyuk challenged. "and i'll kill him." as if to prove a point, minhyuk tightens his grip on jinyoung's hair and presses the knife to his throat, drawing out a little blood. jinyoung winces in pain, and all six of them tense up. 

jaebeom knows it's a life or death situation and with his gun still aim towards minhyuk, he steps forward. "don't do this minhyuk-ssi." jaebeom looks at jinyoung in the eyes and he could tell that jinyoung couldn't hold it any longer so jaebeom has to act fast. jaebeom take one more step forward, and it was a mistake as minhyuk presses the knife more to jinyoung's throat and jinyoung closes his eyes, wincing again.

minhyuk pulls jinyoung up from the chair and tugs jinyoung close to him so jinyoung was shielding him from getting shot. jinyoung staggers, the sudden movement surprised him and he was hurting all over, tears running down his face. "hyung," jinyoung whispers and jaebeom's heart clenches at that, mad at himself because he couldn't protect jinyoung. 

minhyuk pulls jinyoung towards the back door, and all six of them follows closely but there's still a far distance between them and minhyuk. when minhyuk was close enough, he pushes jinyoung forward and runs out of the back door. no one followed minhyuk as they know there are polices surrounding this whole warehouse, instead they all ran to jinyoung who was on the floor. 

bambam unties jinyoung's hand and jaebeom pulls jinyoung up to his lap, cradling jinyoung's face. "jinyoung no, don't leave us." jaebeom's hand was shaking, jinyoung's eyes were close and he's not responding. two paramedics came up to them and lightly push jaebeom away, lifting jinyoung up onto the stretcher and bring him to the ambulance. 

the other six follow suit, getting into their cars and turning on the siren, following closely behind the ambulance as they zoom through the traffic lights and on to the nearest hospital.

-

all six of them sits on the chair lined up the walls, waiting in front of the surgery room. it has been five hours and the surgery is still not done yet. mark and jackson is sleeping beside jaebeom, yugyeom and bambam doing the same on the opposite chair while youngjae's on his phone. 

the light that indicates the surgery is on-going is turn off, and he stands up along with youngjae, the movement making the other four wake up. the doctor went out of the room, and jaebeom was anxious, hands trembling at his sides. "how is jinyoung, doctor?"

"the surgery went well," and all six of them visibly sigh in relief. "his ribs are broken, it seems like he got beaten up with something. he loss too much blood but thankfully he arrive here in time. he would wake up when the anesthesia wears off." the doctor smiles at jaebeom and pats his back, a choruses of _thank you, doc_ following after.

"and we have a lot of work to do." mark said, and the four of them grunts. "well not until later. jinyoung's dad asks us to stay with him until he wakes up." jaebeom said. the five of them widen their eyes, "the chief superintendent general?" yugyeom asks. jaebeom nods and laughs at their expression. "let's go wait him in his room guys." jaebeom pushes them off to start moving, going up the elevator to the vip ward.

they all went into the room, jackson glaring at the nurse when she tried to stop all of them from going in. a few minutes later, two nurses came in and wheel jinyoung in, attaching the necessary tubes to his body.

when the nurses went out, jaebeom stands up and went beside jinyoung's bed, sitting on the chair. the others follow him like baby birds, crowding around the bed, sitting on the edge of it or just standing there. jaebeom holds jinyoung's hand in his, noticing the rope marks on his wrists and he knows the others notice it too, bambam rubbing his thumb on the marks. 

jinyoung's hand twitches, and jaebeom looks to see jinyoung slowly opening his eyes, blinking once, twice, thrice, before tilting his head towards jaebeom. "you guys came." jinyoung said while smiling, gripping jaebeom's and bambam's hand.

"are you feeling fine?" mark asks, looking at jinyoung to see if he has any discomfort. "as fine as someone who got stab can be." all of them looks at him blankly, and jinyoung laughs awkwardly. "too soon? but really guys, i'm fine. see?" as if to prove a point, jinyoung stretches his hand, but ended up wincing because of the injury on his back.

"the doctor said for you to not move too much, hyung. you are on bed rest for 6 weeks." youngjae said to him and jinyoung pouts, bed rest for 6 weeks is just too long. 

"can you guys go out for a while? i need to speak with jinyoung, alone." jaebeom said, giving them looks that says _you guys better go_. all of them shuffle out of the room, jackson shouting a _don't be rough jaebeom hyung, he's healing_. 

jaebeom rolls his eyes. jinyoung sits up, both of his hands clutching his ribs and his stab wound, hissing in pain. "i'm sorry," jaebeom looks down, not having the courage to look at jinyoung. "hyung, what are you sorry for?" jinyoung questions and jaebeom feels even more guiltier, knowing that jinyoung doesn't blame him.

"sorry that i couldn't protect you, sorry that i was too late, sorry-" jaebeom was cut off by jinyoung cupping his face and pecking him on the lips. "hyung, it's not your fault. what happen had happen and we couldn't turn back time, but i would never blame you, or the others for what he did to me," jinyoung kiss him once again on the lips, this time a little bit longer. 

"so don't blame yourself, okay? i love you so much, hyung." all jaebeom could see radiating from jinyoung's eyes was warmth and love, and jaebeom melt into his gaze. "i love you too, nyoung. thank you for not leaving me, leaving us." jaebeom climbs into bed next to jinyoung, and if he has a stack of paperwork waiting for him at the station, he forgets about it and just enjoys jinyoung's presence for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, constructive criticism is very much appreciated. leave kudos if you like this chapter.


End file.
